Declarations of war on the Gods
by Grimmuald
Summary: Nathaniel is picked to go through space and time to gather a team powerful enough to fight the Chaos Gods, searching for both Hero's and Villains; will he be able to achieve the impossible?


**Declarations of War on the Gods**

Nathaniel is picked to go through space and time to gather a team powerful enough to fight the Chaos Gods, searching for both Hero's and Villains; will he be able to achieve the impossible?

This is a multi crossover fic…just for fun more then anything.

This is basically being done by me looking through my stuff and going…hmm, who's the most badass that would fit in here?

I don't own warhammer nor Avatar the last air bender, the character Nathaniel is mine however.

**Part 1: Princess of Fire**

**Chapter 1: Chosen**

"You have been chosen." A deep voice boomed, reverberating through the still air.

"Ahh, what?" I said, picking myself up from the floor, feeling rather disorientated.

"You are disorientated, this is understandable, you will become used to it in due time." The voice told me as my vision started to swim into focus.

"Where..." I started to ask in a weak voice, but stopped, completely astounded by my surroundings.

I was standing on what looked like a glassy type platform, which just seemed to hang in space as it orbited a blue star. Oddly enough, despite the fact that the platform was nothing but the platform, I was still breathing, and not feeling any heat from the star, nor coldness from space.

"Where am i?" I asked in a much stronger voice, completely astounded.

"Where you are is not important, what is important is that this space is safe from the agents of chaos. This place will serve as your base during your mission." The voice told me.

"What mission?" I asked while looking around the platform for the source of the voice. "What happened? Were are the others?"

"Your friends and fellow soldiers are not important, they were not chosen." The voice told him coldly. "You are here because the walls of reality against the warp are thinning rapidly as the dark gods force their way into reality. Not merely your own universe, but every universe is being affected; many are already feeling the strain. You have been chosen because you are a great hero among your people."

Hero, I laughed in spite of myself at the title. Hero of the Imperium, some called me, the damnation of the galaxy, others called me. Both true, neither what I am now. I had a few other titles that were thrown at me, rogue psyker (bestowed upon me by the lovely inquisitor Madeline), xeno lover (for making several friends from other races during my time on the run from said Inquisitor), and heretic (depending on if they were having a good day or not). "Alright then, why have I been chosen?" I asked the mysterious voice, slightly amused.

"You have been chosen to gather a team of the most powerful beings of the multiverse, and lead them into the warp and vanquish the dark gods." The voice told me

'Gather a team of the most powerful beings in the multiverse…that sounds healthy' I thought to myself, shaking my head. Deciding to humour the voice anyway, I asked it something that had taken me by surprise "Vanquish the dark gods? How do you destroy the manifestations of emotions?"

"Destroy." The voice said to itself, sounding rather amused "it is impossible to destroy the dark gods, but if beaten, they will be severely weakened."

"Right." I said, more to myself then anything "Do I even have a choice in this matter?" I asked the voice, guessing the answer.

"No." It told me flatly.

With a somewhat resigned feeling, I looked down to check my equipment. I still had my storm bolter, which I used to make up for my abysmal marksmanship skills. My powersword was gone, but a chainsword hung in its place. Both were blue, as the regiment's main colour.

I still had my standard issue flack jacket. Complete with regiment colours, which was a copy of the space marine chapter, the Marines of Doom, who we served with. Main part blue, with black shoulder guards and a red trim. I had an arm brace, salvaged from a dead Space Marine from during the war to save the Imperium (which I had cut about 3 quarters of the thickness off so it could be worn comfortably by a human.) and a leg brace, which was made from the terminator armour that I had worn in an alternate universe that the eldar had shown me, where I had turned to chaos, and somehow managed to destroy all life in the galaxy. I had kept the piece as a reminder of what I could end up becoming.

"Very well." I said with a resigned sigh "Where do I start?"

"I will tell you who you must recruit, and place you on the path to meet them, but convincing them will be up to you. Now go, your destiny awaits." It told me, sounding rather impressive.

Looking around, wondering where exactly it wanted me to go, I suddenly found everything disappearing in a bright light.

All of a sudden, I found myself careering towards solid ground, and landed with a dull thud in the dirt.

I groaned in pain from the sudden face smack in the dirt. Shaking it off, I got to my feet, and was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea, rather like my trip to the platform in the middle of nowhere, but it wore off much faster then before.

I looked around at my new surroundings. I was in a village, which most of the buildings were made out of straight wood. The houses were adorned with various red and black, and symbols of a flame.

Taking in the rather primitive surroundings, I realised that I had a piece of paper clutched in my hand. Holding it up, I began to read.

_Your first objective_

_Find and recruit Azula of the fire nation._

_A powerful fire bender and a skilled tactician_

_She will prove invaluable to the team._

_Be warned: the forces of chaos are making new breaches in reality every day; it will only be a matter of time before the eternal war reaches this world._

_ Entropy_

'Right' I thought to myself 'So all I need to do is find this Azula, should be easy enough'.

But just then, I heard a shout "Hey you! Stay right there!"

I turned around to locate the source of the shout, and noticed that all the passersby by were staring at me. I found that the shout had originated from what I assumed to be a town guard. An old woman was standing next to him, saying something, but all I could pick up were random sequences of words.

"…Intruder…water tribe…spy…" It was enough for me to decide not to stick around, turning around; I looked for the nearest escape root, only to find that I was now surrounded by guards.

Cursing myself for not realizing, I opened my mouth to say something, only to have several guards lunge for me; I tried to put up a struggle as ten different pairs of hands grabbed me, but was rewarded by being punched into blackness.

_(Questions? Comments? Please review)_


End file.
